


You're Like that Elephant

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lee Minhyuk, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Being pregnant and having triplets at the same time is hard





	You're Like that Elephant

Long car rides with a bunch of toddlers in the car was a nightmare. Especially if they were triplets. It was three times worse, and even more so when you were pregnant again with your fourth child who was due in two months. But I'm getting ahead of myself. 

It was Jooheon and Minhyuk in their minivan, the real babe magnet of the car world. It was about five years old, the same age as their five year old triplets. It was a medical miracle as to how Minhyuk managed to get pregnant with three children at once naturally, but not unheard of. The oldest one was the only boy, Hyunwoo. A natural born leader who sets the example for his two younger sisters by five minutes, Sera and Jinju. Sera was the second born triplet, very sweet and selfless, thinking about everyone else first before herself. Then Jinju, a sassy little girl who loved her siblings to bits. She just liked to be a little bossy every now and then. 

It was a rough five years of raising triplets as first time parents, but both Jooheon and Minhyuk rocked it and they raised three amazing children who knew right from wrong and to do service for others. But, that being said, they were still five year olds and they acted as such. They hated sitting in their car seats for too long and after an hour, they were just too antsy to watch the movie playing on the built in screen in the minivan. 

"Are we there yet?!" Hyunwoo started, yelling from his car seat in the very back next to Jinju. Sera sat in the middle next to the new baby car seat that had yet to hold the new born baby that was coming in two months. And Hyunwoo, being the leader he was, influenced Sera and Jinju to ask the same question, but louder this time and on repeat. 

Minhyuk groaned, feeling a headache coming on as his kids yelled. With great difficulty, Minhyuk turned his torso back towards his kids and gave a warning look. This was effective as the triplets faded into silence so they could listen to their mother, "We have about ten minutes left okay? Watch the rest of Moana and then we will be there, alright?" the triplets were obedient and turned their attention to the screen, settling the headache that was threatening to turn into a migraine. 

Minhyuk turned back to the front and his hand immediately went to rest on his very swollen, very round pregnant belly. He was seven months along and he had admitted several times that it was much easier to carry one baby rather than three, but it was still a struggle. Minhyuk patted his round abdomen and spoke to it, "You're getting heavy, Hoseok," he exhaled heavily, having not been comfortable since he was five months pregnant. Still, it was a lot better than being pregnant with triplets 

"Hoseok?" Jooheon asked from the driver's side of the car. He was smiling wide and turned his head momentarily to look at his husband before turning back to the road, "You want to name our baby Hoseok?" he asked in disbelief since he had offered the name up months ago and Minhyuk had immediately shot the name down. 

Minhyuk pursed his lips and responded questioningly, "No? It seems to stick to him," he patted his stomach again where their son was, "But, I don't know. I feel like we need a whole new name for this one," he concluded, knowing exactly how their kids would react. He spent enough time over the past five years dividing his attention equally among all three of his children, and now he would have a fourth one to focus on as well. 

"Is that it?!" Sera yelled from the back, pressing her little nose against the car window, palms pressed flat against the glass as she peered outside. Hyunwoo and Jinju followed and looked outside as well, both gasping in excitement as they saw the zoo that they spent such a long time driving to. 

"Yes! We made it to the zoo!" Jooheon confirmed, starting the cheers and yells that were now filling the car and drowning out Moana that was still playing in the background. Minhyuk could physically feel his ears ringing in his hands and it was not pleasant, but he could bear it since his children were so excited to be at the zoo. It was their first time anyway. 

After all the parking chaos, Jooheon helped the triplets out of the car and made sure to go through the rules of being at the zoo: no running away, no wandering off, and never let go of Daddy or Mommy's hand when they were moving to a new exhibit. God forbid that they lose one of the triplets on their first time to the zoo. 

Jooheon held Jinju's hand first as they walked towards the entrance of the zoo while Minhyuk held Hyunwoo and Sera's hands tightly. Sera had a habit of running off without the thought of the consequences and as pregnant as Minhyuk was, there was no way he would be able to run after her. He held her hand the tightest, praying she wouldn't slip through his fingers. 

Jooheon paid for their entrance and they were soon in the park. The triplets all stared and looked around in awe as they took in the sight of the zoo. There were so many people there today and there were ducks wandering around everywhere, picking up food that some people dropped. The worst thing that could have happened in that moment did happen as one triplet let go of Jooheon's hand, then the other two did the same thing and ran after their "leader". 

"Jinju! Hyunwoo! Sera!" Jooheon and Minhyuk yelled almost in unison. Jooheon immediately ran after the triplets, scolding them when he caught up to them. Minhyuk did no such thing as he waddled behind, trying to move fast, but it just wasn't possible for him at the time. He was too heavy with child to move faster than a waddle. It was almost humiliating for him, but he ignored this and kept moving towards his husband and children. 

"You broke all the rules!" Jooheon immediately scolded, holding a firm expression and tone in his voice. He wasn't too happy with his kids. He was hoping that this trip, which was his idea, would be fun and less stressful for Minhyuk. Being pregnant was a chore, but being pregnant with five year old triplets was almost like his career. Jooheon worked and he wanted to do something fun together as a family when he had a day off. This proved to be a disaster already. 

"What do you have to say to me and your mother?" Jooheon asked, hand on his hip as he wrapped the closest one to Minhyuk around his waist. 

"We're sorry, Mommy and Daddy," Hyunwoo started, eyes glued to the ground as he did so. Being the leader, it helped the other two start their apologies as well. 

"Yeah, we're sorry, Mommy," Sera apologized with Jinju following her, "I'm sorry, Daddy," they looked sorry, all pouting and looking like kicked puppies. It was hard to stay mad at such sweet faces and Minhyuk was immediately in love with his kids again. He had moments where he really wished he didn't have kids, but those were half milliseconds becasue in all reality, he was nothing without his children. 

After all the apologies, the family of five was off to look at all of the animals. They first went to the elephants. Sera's favorite animal was the elephant and she had about twelve stuffed animals that were elephants and she was the large animal for Halloween the past two years. 

"Elephants!" Sera immediately yelled as saw a male elephant. His tusks were long and they were protectively placed in front of his mate, a small, female elephant who had a baby elephant protectively wrapped in her trunk. The family of elephants was cute as they huddled together under a tree, trying to get away from the sun and heat, trying to keep cool. It looked photogenic and like it was from a shot in a National Geographic magazine. Sera had a collection of all the ones that featured elephants. 

Jooheon held the triplets together, holding them all up at once in his arms. Jooheon had gotten quite strong since the triplets were born, having to rile them up when they were misbehaving or fighting. Minhyuk was always too thin and frail to really physically control the triplets. There was one time where Sera and Jinju were physically fighting, pulling hair, hitting, and Minhyuk couldn't do anything, bruising himself from the girls accidentally hitting him. Jooheon had to come in and break up the fight to leave Minhyuk to tend to his own injuries. Since then, Minhyuk had been able to handle one at a time, but no more than that. 

Minhyuk stood to the side, arm around Jooheon's back and hand brushing comfortably against Hyunwoo's back. He watched as the mother ventured out from under the tree and her baby followed her obediently. She led her calf to the water so that he could get a drink of water. The baby elephant instead played around, filling its tiny trunk with water and spraying his mother with the water playfully. She would try to scold him with her own trunk, but the baby would run away before she could touch him. It was truly adorable. 

"Mommy, hold me!" Jinju demanded, leaning over past Jooheon's arm and towards Minhyuk. Jooheon tried to keep the little girl in his arms, but alas he still had the other two in his arms so all he could do was let her go her way.

"It's okay, I got her," Minhyuk assured Jooheon, reaching out to his daughter and taking her into his arms. Jooheon watched concerningly and made sure Minhyuk was okay. Minhyuk was still pregnant and he wasn't supposed to carry heavy things, including their kids. Minhyuk was fine though, he had placed Jinju on his hip, her legs wrapped around his side and under Minhyuk's swollen belly. Jinju rested her head on Minhyuk's shoulder and watched the elephants from her comfy spot. Minhyuk smiled and turned his head to place a kiss on top of his daughters head. 

"You're like that elephant, Mommy," Jinju stated as she pointed out the mother elephant. Her little finger was stretched out and followed the mother as she moved after her baby. 

"You think so?" Minhyuk asked, giggling with his daughter. He attempted to shift Jinju on his hip, but upon doing so, Minhyuk was suddenly aware of how tired he was. His knees were weak and his back was starting to kill him and he was starting to sweat, his shirt starting to stick to his back. He tried to stick it out, hold onto Jinju a little more but he couldn't, "I gotta put you down for a second, baby," he groaned as he set Jinju down on her feet. The five year old girl looked up at Minhyuk with worried eyes, but Minhyuk retaliated that with a big smile. It wasn't working since she kept the same look. 

Minhyuk then tried to straighten up, but couldn't. He was stuck and couldn't straighten up from his hunched position, stuck at a 90 degree angle. His hand was gripped onto a concrete wall close by, hoping it would help him straighten up, but he still couldn't and he was starting to panic a bit, "Jooheon," he called. 

The tone he used was unsettling so Jooheon immediately looked and saw the position in which Minhyuk was standing. He put Hyunwoo and Sera down and immediately went to Minhyuk's aid, placing a hand on his lower back and grabbing Minhyuk's free hand that was propping him up, "Are you okay?" Jooheon asked as he straightened Minhyuk out. It was humiliating for Minhyuk and he felt self-conscious about himself as he looked around to see who was watching him struggle in front of his three children and the elephant exhibit.

"I'm just fine, just couldn't stand up," Minhyuk explained, smoothing out his shirt over his large belly. His focus was everywhere and Jooheon knew he was having an off day. He sighed and put a hand on Minhyuk's back and spoke, "Come on, I think we need some lunch."

Forty dollars of over-priced food later, the family of five were sitting together at a picnic table, filling up every spot on the benches. The kids had their french fries and animal shaped chicken nuggets, fighting each other with whatever animal they had. Jinju had a bear shaped nugget, Hyunwoo had a giraffe shaped nugget, and Sera had traded Hyunwoo for one of his elephant chicken nuggets, cheering in victory once she held it in her small hand. 

Minhyuk sat there quietly, picking at his basket of food while watching his kids play with their food. Jooheon was eating his food just fine, but not without worrying about Minhyuk as well. Minhyuk had stayed quiet since he couldn't stand up on his own at the elephant exhibit and Jooheon knew it was still bothering him quite a bit. He just wanted to wait a bit before prying at him for answers. 

Minhyuk sipped on his soda, eyes focused on the table and Jooheon took this as the right time to poke and prod. The kids were too engulfed in their food to pay attention, "What happened earlier?" he wasn't so sure why it happened and why it affected Minhyuk so much. 

Minhyuk raised his eyes and locked them with Jooheon's after done drinking his soda. He sighed and started speaking, "My body is just tired, I'm tired. I'm tired literally all the time and I'm getting too pregnant for anything. I'm not a very involved Mom. I can't even hold my babies anymore," Minhyuk added, looking over towards Sera, who was closest to him, and raised his hand to run his fingers through her soft, dark hair, "It's humiliating." 

Jooheon nodded and reached over, placing his hand on top of Minhyuk's that was still around the cup of soda he had. Minhyuk looked back down at Jooheon's hand and then back up to Jooheon, "But there was nothing wrong that just happened. You're pregnant, you had three kids at a time, no one is judging you."

"I can't even hold Jinju for more than a few minutes," he immediately shot back. That affected him in some way, "And earlier, when all three of them ran away, you were the one who went after them, I couldn't even move faster than a waddle," he recalled, "They don't even listen to me I feel like."

"Minhyuk," Jooheon said before the pregnant male even finished his sentence. The older looked up and bit his lip, frustration creeping into his body, "Your kids love you. They don't just see you as someone who plays with them and tucks them in at night, or the one they run to when Daddy raises his voice. They look up to you, too. You really show them what it's like to be a good person. I promise you," he insisted. 

Minhyuk only listened and nodded, "I feel useless as a parent."

Just then, a scream from one of the triplets brought Minhyuk and Jooheon back to attention from their conversation. Sera had screamed as Hyunwoo took his elephant chicken nugget back. The little girl was screaming bloody murder and was trying to grab it back. Hyunwoo held the nugget away from her and was teasing her like the big brother he was. Minhyuk knew immediately that if Hyunwoo didn't give it back that she was going to start crying and only get louder. 

"Hyunwoo," Minhyuk said calmly yet firmly, a tone he never used, holding his hand over the table, open and ready for a handful of the food when he asked for it back, "Give it back now."

Hyunwoo had fear in his eyes as his mother scolded him so he gave the elephant nugget back and Minhyuk passed it back to Sera. It was actually disgusting as he held the cold nugget in his palm that was touched by so many hands now, "Here you go, Sera," he cooed, dropping it back in her grabby hands, "And Hyunwoo, we only treat your sisters nicely, got it?" Hyunwoo nodded and went back to his food, chewing on a fry and watching his sister play with her returned nugget. 

Minhyuk sighed and turned back to Jooheon who now had a weird expression on his face. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow and realized what he just did. Minhyuk groaned loudly and said, "Shut up," before stumbling up and going to throw his tray of trash away, "It was hormones," he blamed. Jooheon immediately started laughing and Minhyuk walked away slightly embarrassed. 

He really was a good mother in the end. 


End file.
